Siempre fuiste el primero
by Rin Len Proyectos
Summary: Los personajes del anime Kodomo no Omocha están de regreso en una historia completamente diferente al original. Un club en su secundaria desatara varios sentimientos y verdades entre Kurata Sana y Hayama Akito, una pequeña historia donde ellos nos demuestran que el odio al amor solo hay un paso y siempre hay un primero. Ambos construirán su sueño o al menos uno lo hará...
❤SIEMPRE FUISTE EL PRIMERO❤ CAPITULO 1

 _de los personajes de Kodocha-Hayama y Sana- es como una historia alterna fuera del anime y manga; Algo así como una historia de Naruto pero están en una escuela y no son ninjas asi es mi historia. No se si me explique bien pero solo piensen que es como leer un fic de Naruto o Sonic donde no tiene nada que ver con la serie o juego. Bien, ojala les guste aunque este fic sera muy corto ya que solo es de prueba. ¡GRACIAS POR LEERME!.::_

Las palabras que estén en **negrito** y entre los signos **""** son los diálogos :v

Kurata Sana una chica determinada, alegre, competitiva, amable, cariñosa, demasiado honesta, imperativa Y un poco despistada. Su mayor sueño es ser una actriz reconocida mundialmente, y empezara a trabajar su sueño desde ahora que entró a primero de secundaria escogiendo como club a: P.N.F (Preparando nuestro futuro) pero no fue la única; su mayor enemigo Hayama Akito que a sido su enemigo desde que ambos iban en segundo de primaria estaba en el mismo club, sorprendentemente el motivo por el cual se volvieron enemigos desde tan pequeños se había olvidado con el transcurso del tiempo pero el odio estaba presente, pero quizá solo estaba en Sana...

El odio era intenso y para ella mutuo, su enemigo Akito tenía una personalidad algo callada, solitaria, tal vez un mal educado, muy inteligente ya que desde que Sana sabe él siempre a sido el _estúpido primero_ o así es como ella lo llamaba, audaz, valiente, tranquilo, fuerte física y emocionalmente y un poco desinteresado en algunas cosas. Su rostro no demostraba emoción alguna, pero ella notaba al menos una emoción y esa era la tristeza; su rostro demostraba tristeza, tal vez dolor... o quizá ambos. La castaña no recuerda que lo haya visto alguna vez sonreír y menos cuando él le hacía travesuras en tercero, nunca en el largo tiempo que se conocían lo había visto sonreír. Ese vago recuerdo que le llegaba a la mente casi siempre que lo veía le era algo deprimente.

Ella lo odiaba, aun sin saber el porque de aquel odio, pero siempre, _SIEMPRE_ quiso verlo sonreír; en todos sus cumpleaños, en la hora de soplar las velas y pedir un deseo, Kurata con mano en el corazón deseaba; que su enemigo fuera feliz, la castaña solo quería eso y aunque en sus cumpleaños él nunca estaba presente siempre lo deseaba... 11 años, había pedido siempre ese mismo deseo en sus 11 años, pronto en los 12.

No fue sorpresa que él también se uniera a ese club y ella sabía que el _sueño_ de su enemigo Hayama no era la actuación pero su madre era una famosa actriz reconocida por todo el mundo al igual que lo fue su madre, ósea abuela de Hayama, misma que la chica admira por completo, era su heroína sin exagerar, quería ser como ella en un futuro.

La madre de Hayama al tener un hijo y divorciarse porque el padre de Hayama también anhelaba una hija quedo destrozada, tuvo un niño que no quería para nada y ella misma se lo hacía saber. Akito por casi obligación de si mismo decidió unirse y dedicarse por completo a la actuación aun si el sueño del chico era otro, solo quería ser algún día aceptado por su madre.

La pequeña y alegre castaña estaba completamente feliz porque le encantaba aquel club; su maestro, los proyectos, sus amigos que hizo gracias al club... todo era maravilloso... excepto por él, si, el alto rubio creído con una sensual anatomía que podría volver loca a cualquiera y que también volvía loca a Sana pero por otras razones; Gracias él ella era la _segunda_ mejor de todo el club, pero _siempre el primero era él_ , todo el...

 ***SEMANAS DESPUÉS***

Un festival se acercaba en aquella secundaria, solo 3 meses poco para mucho. Cada club tendrá la oportunidad de demostrar sus talentos a los demás y el maestro encargado de "manejar" a P.N.D anuncio con felicidad que su club participará en el festival para reunir a más familia, (Así es como el maestro decía a los integrantes del club; Familia). Sana estaba realmente emocionada, ya que se enteró de que Hayama invitó a su madre y estaría acompañada de un caza-talentos, que actualmente salía con ella y claro que Sana aprovecharía esa oportunidad.

El maestro anuncio que harían una obra escrita y dirigida por el mismo, dio el anuncio de los que participarían en la obra y no fue sorpresa de que Sana y Hayama quedarán como protagonistas en ella. La obra sería una típica historia de amor no correspondido:

 **-"Un chico y una chica totalmente opuestos. Él chico, Noah Charlens es demasiado alegre, interactivo, torpe, curioso y leal, muy leal. Con solo su presencia desprendía felicidad. Mientras que la chica; Mikaela Diamons, es callada, fría, tranquila y solo por ver su rostro te dabas cuenta que estaba llena de dolor, sufrimiento y ... tristeza.**

 **Un simple lápiz rojo perdido dará inicio a esta historia de amor entre Noah Charlens y Mikaela Diamons durante el transcurso de la historia se revelaran secretos de ambos: Sufrimiento, desesperación, humor, misterio y sobre todo el amor no harán falta en esta historia."** -Termino de explicar el maestro dando una idea de lo que tratara la obra, al termino de aquellas palabras el timbre que anunciaba el final del día sonó. Todos los integrantes del club salieron del salón con intriga y emoción por ya tener su guión que según el maestro estarían listos en una semana.

Sana feliz por la obra donde seria protagonista guardaba sus cosas mientras que Hayama casi salía del salón pero de pronto el maestro detuvo a ambos pidiéndoles que se quedaran un momento ya que tenía que decirles algo respecto a la obra:

 **-"Tengo que hablar con ambos..."** -dijo el maestro viéndolos a la cara- **"Esta obra, no es simple como parece, es más que eso... es un reto para ambos"**

 **-"¿Un reto?"** -murmuró curiosa la castaña de ojos grandes, Kurata Sana.

*Continuará...*

 _ **[Mmm... lo siento, sé que no quedo bien y esta como "raro" pero quería arreglarlo para que al menos sea aceptable pero fallé, bueno al menos espero que a alguien le haya gustado eso me haría muy feliz. Gracias por leer hasta acá.]**_


End file.
